


Distract Me (Don't Let Me Think)

by Jory0994



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Thalassapobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Facing your fears is part and parcel of being an adventurer, but friends can help distract you.But then there's distraction and *distraction*.





	Distract Me (Don't Let Me Think)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Cheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/gifts), [SerenityHarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityHarkness/gifts).

> Thanks to Red_Cheshire, SerenityHarkness and Liz who helped encourage me.

“Do I have to?” Hemlock asked plaintively, staring at the gangplank in dread. She  _ really _ didn’t want to get on a ship.   
“I  _ am _ sorry.” Tataru winces, knowing just how much Hemlock was  _ terrified _ of the sea. “But Thancred needs back up, everyone else capable of it is on a different assignment and you don’t have any Aetheryte links on that continent.”   
“Why not an airship? I could manage an airship.”   
“The Empire would shoot you down.” Tataru reminded her apologetically.   
“Stop using logic.” Hemlock almost whined, biting her lip and taking a deep breath. “I can do this. I’ll be fine.” She breathed again. “I’m haunting you if I die.”   
“Of course you will.” Tataru muttered, watching the cast off before heading back to headquarters.

She was just sitting at her desk when her Linkshell went off.    
  
~   
  
“Tataru? Am I working solo after all?” Thancred asked, smiling warmly at the sailor directing him to his cabin below deck.   
“Ah, nooo….” Tataru drew out. “I watched Hemlock board, has she not found you?”   
“You got _ Hemlock  _ on a _ ship _ ?” He blurted out in shock, turning around before he got to the hatch. “No, nevermind, I see her. Bye.”   
  


He canceled the call, swiftly striding to the Miqo’te standing by the railing. She had her hands clenched to it, knuckles white, and she was staring sightlessly out over the waves as the ship made its way swiftly out of the bay. If he didn’t know her as well as he did, he never would have noticed how close she was to panicking. Thancred settled beside her, gently placing a hand over hers.   
  


“Does it help to watch?” He asks, slowly prying her fingers away from the rail and lacing their hands together. She was trembling, tail lashing in agitation.   
“....No.” She said meekly. It didn’t sound right, not from her. Hemlock was usually so  _ fearless _ . Always ready to head into danger, always prepared for whatever might happen,  _ delighting _ at whatever the world could throw at her. It was strange to see her like this, and it made him want to bundle her up and protect her.

“Then come away from the railing, Hemlock.” Thancred coaxed, tugging her softly to him, not wincing when her other hand came down tightly on his arm.   
“Thancred?” She murmured vaguely, eyes slowly focusing on him.   
“It’s me.” He promised, leading her to the hatch that led to the passenger quarters. Hemlock would hate to have all these strangers see her upset.

Thancred didn’t bother asking which cabin she had been assigned, simply leading her to his. He was distantly glad they were traveling incognito in civilian clothes, as her having direct access to a weapon might be...bad. You had to  _ think _ to use an Inventory, or to cast a spell, and she would never forgive herself if she hurt someone.   
  
~   
  
Hemlock felt like she was floating, and she couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or not. On one hand the floaty feeling was keeping the panic at bay for now, on the other she hated the feeling enough to start stress purring to herself.   
She drifted into the room as Thancred closed the door, letting her hand slip from his and came to a stop in the center.    
It was a small room, only a bunk chained to the wall and a nightstand taking up space.   
  


“Hemlock.” Thancred said, pulling her from her spiraling thoughts. Hemlock turned as he placed a hand on her shoulder and couldn’t stop herself from pressing close to him.   
His arms came up around her and held her close as she shuddered, one of his hands stroking her hair soothingly.   
  


“‘M sorry.” She mumbled, breathing as evenly as she could. Thancred smelled like himself at least, a mix of clean Hyur male and travel dust, so she grounded herself on that, burying her face in his neck.   
“Shh, you never need to apologize for your fears, my dear friend.” He murmured, turning them so they could sit on the bed.    
The ship lurched then, causing her to yelp and cling to him, crawling into his lap while barely biting back a sob.   
“Hey, hey it’s alright we just-”   
“Hit open sea, I  _ know _ .” Hemlock gritted out, trying to get her heart beat back under control.   
“Right, also from Limsa.” He said sheepishly. Thancred pulled her closer, settling her more comfortably in his lap and setting his chin on her head. It was a very comforting position, and she could already feel herself calming down.   
  


“....thank you.” She whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, her fur slowly laying down.   
“Anytime, Hemlock.” He said seriously. “You are one of my best friends, if I can help you, I will.”   
  
~

Thancred felt Hemlock smile into his neck, her red and white hair tickling his face and her ears twitching lightly against him.   
“Will you...talk?” Hemlock asked quietly. “About anything, just...keep my mind off the waves.”   
“Of course.” Thancred replied easily. “Did I ever tell you how I ended up in Sharlayan when I was born in Limsa?”   
“No.” Hemlock replied curiously.   
  
Thancred talked himself almost hoarse, speaking for hours about whatever came to mind, Hemlock tentatively replying and even asking a few questions here and there. The two of them eventually ended up curled together on the bunk, pressed close because of the size. He only fell silent when he felt her breath even out into sleep, hand still curled in his shirt as she rested her head on his chest.   
  
Thancred tucked his hand behind his head, the other still rubbing slowly up and down Hemlock’s back. It was...humbling, how much she trusted him. He knew,  _ knew _ , that he’d failed her often, hell their first mission together had her facing  _ Ifrit _ by herself! And  _ still _ she trusted him to watch her back against her literal worst nightmare.   
  


~

Hemlock woke up slowly, warm and content.  _ Why is my pillow mov-oh, that’s Thancred, _ she thought muzzily. She tried to think of a reason she would be sleeping on him when she abruptly remembered where they where.    
_ He’s so sweet _ . She thought, watching him sleep through her eyelashes.   
He had held her and distracted her when she needed it, and even now that she was awake and could hear the waves lashing at the ship, the fear was distant.

She lay there contentedly watching him, until she eventually realized she was looking him in the eyes. Thancred was watching her with something warm in his gaze, something that made her flush and her heart beat faster in a way that had nothing to do with fear.   
Hemlock smiled shyly and got a soft smile in return, his hand coming up to smooth her hair from her face.   
“Hey.” He murmured softly, not breaking the peace surrounding them, “Feeling better?”   
“Yes,” She admitted. “Thank you, Thancred. You’re a good friend.”   
A light dusting of pink spread across his cheeks.   
“I-anytime.” He he said, slightly flustered.   
She smiled wider, about to make a flirty comment when there was a jarring gong that echoed around the ship.

**ATTENTION PASSENGERS! SUPPER IS NOW BEING SERVED IN THE GALLY AND WILL BE FOR THE NEXT HOUR, IF YOU DON’T EAT NOW, USE YOUR OWN SUPPLIES OR WAIT UNTIL BREAKFAST. OVER AND OUT.**

Hemlock huffed and sat up, petting her tail to make the puffed up fur lay back down.    
“How rude.” Thancred sighed and sat up as well, running a hand through his hair to settle it.

“I’m not surprised.” Hemlock said dryly as she slid off the bunk and stretched.   
“Are you going to be alright going to the galley or do you want me to bring you something?” He offered.   
She shook her head with a faint smile.   
“I don’t really want to be around people right now, but I want to be alone even less.”   
“Alright.” He agreed, standing. “If you’re sure.”   
“I’ll be fine Thancred.” She insisted. “I wouldn’t have been so bad if I’d had more time to prepare, but this  _ was _ rather last minute.”   
“I believe you.” He assured her, sliding past her to open the door. He offered her his arm. “May I escort you to dinner then, milady?”    
  


Hemlock took his arm with a grin. She  _ was _ fine, and even managed to enjoy herself a bit. Of course Thancred staying by her side, offering her a hand to hold on to when things got dicey helped a lot, as did his arm settling around her shoulders as they crossed the deck.   
She had been in a good enough mood to flirt, too. Thancred had smirked at her and they ended up flustering several of their fellow passengers in the minor competition that followed.   
  


Hemlock was giggling into Thancred’s shoulder, as relaxed as she could be on a ship, waiting while Thancred opened the door to his cabin.   
“Did you see their faces when you liked that cream off your fingers?” He snickered as both of them kicked their boots under the bed.   
“I certainly saw  _ yours _ , darling.” She sassed back, plopping herself in his lap as he sat on the bunk. His arms came up around her automatically as she turned to face him, almost nose to nose.   
“Did-” the sly grin on his face disappeared as the ship lurched, an announcement sounding seconds later.   
  
**ATTENTION PASSENGERS, WE ARE ON THE EDGE OF A STORM THAT IS MOVING ** ** _AWAY_ ** ** FROM US. WE ARE IN NO DANGER. I REPEAT, WE ARE IN** ** _ NO_ ** ** DANGER. OVER AND OUT.**

Hemlock closed her eyes and breathed slowly.   
“Hemlock?” Thancred enquired softly, gentle hand on her back.   
  
~   
  
“Distract me.” Hemlock said in a determinedly calm voice. Thancred swallowed as she looked him in the eye. “Take me out of my head, don’t let me think.”    
His breath hitched as she turned to straddle him, cock leaping to full alert.   
“Are you sure?” He asked is a raspy voice, heat pooling in his gut as she pressed against him. “We’ve never been together before, do you want our first time to be like this?” He distractedly follows her tongue as she licks her lips.   
“I trust you.” She said simply, meeting his gaze with clear eyes.   
  
Thancred kissed her then, softly but firmly, all resistance shattered. He took advantage of her gasp of pleasure to plunder her mouth, licking deep as he took control of the kiss, careful of her fangs. Hemlock’s hands glimmered with a common contraceptive spell as she pressed them to her belly before sliding her arms around his neck. She arched against him as he slid his hands up the back of her shirt, unlatching her breast band before tugging the coppery silk shirt over her head.   
  
He caught her face between her hands, pulling her in for another kiss as her hands settled softly on his arms.   
“ _ Thancred _ .” She sighed, relaxing against him sweetly.   
“You’re so gorgeous.” He murmured against her lips, firmly taking her wrists and tipping them back on the bunk.   
Hemlock’s breath hitched as he pinned her to the bed by her wrists, careful not to trap her tail.   
“Look at you,” Thancred said, admiring her half naked form. Tanned, firmly muscled flesh splayed out before him, stark against the deep green of her skirt. Her legs were hot around his hips as he bent down to nuzzle her throat, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to her.   
“Look at you,” he repeated in a whisper. “As powerful as you are  _ beautiful _ and you offer yourself to me like this, so  _ eager _ for me to take control.”   
Hemlock whined low in her throat, rolling her hips.    
“Thancred,  _ please _ .” She whimpered when he nipped her in admonishment.   
  


“Shhh.” He chuckled softly. “I’m going to take good care of you, love. Behave, and  _ stay _ .”   
He squeezed her wrists firmly as he gave the order, making her breath stutter as she went limp.   
“Good girl.” He squeezed her wrists again then let go to pull his shirt off, tossing it aside carelessly. His trousers and pants quickly followed and then he was dragging Hemlock’s skirt down slowly, the silk leaving goosebumps on her flesh as it slid down her well muscled legs.   
  
Thancred caught her eye as he hooked his fingers around her panties. Hemlock hadn’t moved, her arms still where he had put them. Her green, _ green _ , eyes dark with desire as she watched him slowly slide her panties off, leaving her bare before him.

~

Thancred’s gaze  _ burned _ as he watched her, firm, calloused hands sliding up her inner thighs as he spread her legs.   
Hemlock gasped, her eyes fluttering as he ran his fingers over her opening, moaning when he slid one finger into her already wet cunt.   
“Oh,  _ oh _ .” She panted, held back from arching against him as he held her hips down with his other hand.   
“Stay still.” He ordered implacably, and she obeyed immediately, stilling even as he slid a second talented finger inside of her, a whimper falling from her lips.   
“Good girl.” He said softly, then crooked his fingers, causing her to cry out in pleasure.   
  
Thancred caught her lips in a slow kiss as he started moving his hand, drinking down her cries and  _ making  _ her focus on him. He trailed his mouth down her throat, lavishing attention on her flower wreath tattoo, slow and thorough as he made his way down her chest. Every now and then his free hand found her wrist and squeezed, wordlessly reaffirming his order to stay there.   
  
Thancred made his way down, flicking a playful lick across her hardened nipples. She yelped when he sucked on one, scraping his teeth lightly. He seemed to like the response, as he repeated his actions with her other nipple, the playfulness quickly turning more heated.   
  
“ _ Pleasepleaseplease _ .” She begged, desperate for him to go faster. “Please Thancred? More,  _ please _ .” She pleaded, drawing a sly chuckle and a taunting kiss.    
Hemlock whined, swiftly followed with a low moan as Thancred slid inside her well stretched cunt without warning, eagerly spreading her legs wider as he bottomed out.   
  
“ _ Twelve _ , Hemlock.” Thancred panted against her mouth. “How can you feel so perfect?” His hands settled on her hips.    
“Hold on to me.” He ordered, hitching her against him. “Hold onto me Hemlock.”   
  
It took her a moment to obey the order, every sense slowed and narrowed down to just Thancred, her name tumbling from his lips  _ electrifying _ her. Her hands slid up his firm chest to loop around his neck, and she wrapped her legs around his hips even as he lifted hers. His hands slid around her back, one rubbing just under her tail.   
“ _ AH _ !” She couldn’t help but cry as he rubbed that oh so sensitive spot.   
  
~   
  
Thancred groaned into Hemlock’s neck as she clenched around his cock.   
“ _ Gods _ , you feel so good.” He moans rolling his hips as his lover clings to him. He holds her tightly to him as her moves, her sweet cries of pleasure driving him  _ wild _ . Over and over again, he pounds inside of her, glutting himself on the feast of pleasure she offered. He holds onto his self control by his fingernails as he thrusts into her, every move driving her firmly into the bed.   
He catches her eyes and it sends a thrill through him to see her so lost in the pleasure he’s giving her, the glazed green eyes only seeing  _ him _ .   
“Oh  _ shit _ .” Thancred moans as she starts purring, the vibrations echoing through him. He wasn’t going to last much longer.    
He pressed Hemlock to the bed, thrusting even harder.   
“Look at me.” He demanded, her dazed gaze snapping to him as she moaned, still purring.   
“Cum for me, baby.” He ordered. “ _ Cum _ .”   
Hemlock obeyed perfectly, aching against him as she clenched around him, crying out in pleasure.   
Thancred kissed her desperately as he followed her over the edge, hips stuttering as he spent himself inside her. He had just enough presence of mind to roll to the side as they both panted for air. 

Hemlock whined as he slid out of her, only quieting when he tucked her against him, their sweat-slick bodies fitting perfectly together. Thancred felt a curl of smugness when he saw just how out of it she was. She  _ had _ asked him to take her out of her head, and he seemed to have succeeded. Thoroughly.    
  


Thancred let himself catch his breath for a moment before pulling his water skin from his Inventory and taking a long drink. He coaxed Hemlock into drinking some as well, her grumpiness about being made to sit up was adorable. Thancred kissed her complaints away as he made her stand enough to get the messed up blanket out from under them, using it to clean them up a bit. He pulled out his own blanket after curling up with her, spreading it over their entwined forms.   
Hemlock sighed happily as she snuggled into him, not even noticing how loud the waves had gotten. He let himself fall asleep listening to her purr, face buried in her citrus scented hair.   
  
~

Hemlock felt  _ amazing _ when she drifted awake, the pleasant ache between her thighs and the languid heat that was still rolling through her body combined to put her in a  _ very _ good mood. Which is why she was purring again. She didn’t bother to move as she listened to Thancred’s sleep-steady heartbeat, content to bask in pleasure.   
  
Hemlock grinned against his chest when his hand slowly started to trail up her back, feeling his interest as Thancred woke up. He chuckled when she crawled on top of him, nipping his lips as she straddled him.    
She sat up with a startled hiss as the gong sounded again.   
  
**ATTENTION PASSENGERS. BREAKFAST IS NOW BEING SERVED FOR THE NEXT HOUR. IF YOU DO NOT EAT NOW, USE YOUR OWN SUPPLIES OR WAIT UNTIL DINNER. OVER AND OUT.**

Thancred laughed as she snarled out curses on the announcers ancestry, sitting up and kissing her until she was distracted from her threats.   
“Cheater.” She mutters into his mouth, slumping against him.   
“All’s fair in love and war.” He murmured around a grin.   
“Cheater.” She repeats, smiling softly. He laughs at her again, the jerk.   
  
~

Both of them are very relaxed as the ship docked at their destination a week later, hands linked as they walked down the gangplank.


End file.
